


金星神与牧羊角

by yoruasobi



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: Charles觉得自己终于转运了，他是想要绑一个钱多的傻女人或是傻男人，但没想到会这么傻。
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Kudos: 46





	金星神与牧羊角

**Author's Note:**

> *《Knives Out》&《We Have Always Lived in the Castle》，Ransom Drysdale×Charles Blackwood  
> *剧情xjb，穿插大量PWP，有奇怪道具play预警，三观不正，反正总之，就是xjb写（草

“Ransom！”

Charles眼睁睁看着面前方才与自己欢谈许久的女孩儿遽然伸出手，朝他身后的某个方向用力挥了挥。他回头，向女孩儿打招呼的方向望去，没看到什么人，转回来时女孩儿已经讪讪地收回了手，也放下了手中的那杯香槟。

他心有不悦，但还是问了一句：“见到熟人了？”“什么？哦，算是吧，那是Ransom Drysdale，Thrombey家族的小少爷。”Charles一挑眉，Thrombey的名头他当然有听过，但他并不知道他们家还有个年轻少爷。“他也是这家跑车俱乐部的会员？”“是，你不知道吗？我可是冲着他才来这儿的……不过他其实不常来。”女孩儿已经有些不耐烦了，她是邮轮富商的女儿，本来是Charles今夜费尽心思混进这儿的目标，但现在看来八成是没戏了，“他刚刚肯定是没看到我……抱歉，但我想我得先失陪了。”她说着，敷衍地冲Charles挥挥手，就这么离开了。

Charles将他僵硬的微笑勉强保持到了女孩离开前的最后一刻，然后狠狠啐了一口唾沫。他把手中的香槟一饮而尽，想着总不能就这么回去，便环目四周，看看还有没有什么适合的猎物。

半个小时之后他到底还是空手而归，坐电梯到地下停车场，但是在拿到车之前发生了一点儿小意外。

他看到一个男人靠在一辆白色的跑车上——这辆车就停在他的车的旁边——男人棕色的头发抹着发胶向后梳去，身上穿着驼色的长款风衣，里面白色的棉衣勾勒出他结实的胸肌。他用一个随意的姿势靠在车门上抽烟，脸上的表情介于慵懒和无聊之间，吸一口烟，吐出白色的雾气。偏暗的白炽灯透过雾气在他身上投下阴影，像是在勾勒一尊希腊古神雕塑的轮廓，那些所有的力量和荷尔蒙都被禁锢在白色的石膏之下，亟待有人去敲开一条裂缝，便能一并迸发而出。这时他转过头，就这么透过层层的乳白色烟雾看到了Charles。而Charles在烟雾中看到，男人的眼睛是明亮宛如星辰一般的湛蓝色。

男人盯着他一动不动地看了一会儿，忽的笑了。他伸手，Charles这才注意到有个女人蹲在他身前：“吐出来。”女人照做了，却不知道发生了什么，好一会儿才看到Charles站在那里——是那个邮轮富商的女儿。她嘟囔了几句，没有和Charles说话，反而回过头继续和男人说：“Ransom，我就说了不如在车里……”“你可以走了。”

Charles没看到女孩儿的表情，但从她颤抖的语气也能知道此刻她有多么手足无措：“怎，怎么了？Ransom，我可以……”“是，是的宝贝，我知道你什么都愿意做，”Ransom说着，微微俯下身，用手背拍了拍女孩儿的脸颊，“可是你的口交技术简直不如一头驴啊，还不滚吗？”

女孩儿瞬间面如死灰，骂骂咧咧地拿起包走开了，路过Charles身边的时候他听到她还在骂“难道驴给你口交过吗”。片刻后女孩儿的高跟鞋声消失在走廊尽头，现在这儿就只剩下他们两个了。

Charles站在原地，咽了口口水，开口时他都没有预料到自己的声音会如此沙哑：“……嗨。”Ransom站在那儿，抽完了最后一口烟，把烟头扔在地上踩灭了：“嗨。”Charles走过去，在Ransom的身前停了下来：“……你有一辆好车。”他这么说着，眼睛却自始至终都落在Ransom的脸上，没有去看那辆跑车一眼。Ransom抬起手，捧住Charles的脸把他拉过来，还没被他收回去的阴茎就这么抵在Charles的胯下，隔着西裤传来的炽热温度令他浑身一震。“嗯哼，”Ransom用鼻音回答他，另一只手扣上了Charles的腰，“你应该知道，我还有更多更好的东西。”

说罢便吻上了Charles的唇。

他们舌吻，互相吸吮对方的舌根，淫靡的水渍声在空旷的地下停车场里回响。Ransom压着Charles亲他，变换着角度用舌头侵犯他的口腔，舔吻他的唇纹，直到那两片柔软的唇瓣被吮得红肿。Charles被他吻得头昏脑涨，在他松开自己的时候双腿一软跪了下去，那根硬挺的鸡巴就这么拍打在他脸上，Charles想都没想，一口把它给含进了嘴里。

麝香味一瞬间溢满了Charles的鼻腔，他闭起眼睛，陶醉地吃着Ransom的鸡巴。他先是含了一会儿，然后吐出来，用舌头沿着柱体从底下舔到冠状沟，再用舌尖在龟头上打转，最后又把它整个儿含进嘴里，前后摆动脖子，用这根鸡巴操自己的嘴。Ransom在他头顶发出闷哼，抓住他的头发，配合他的动作在他嘴里挺胯。就这么操了一会儿，Charles把他的鸡巴吐出来，捧在手里磨蹭自己的脸颊，抬头，用那双氤氲着水汽的绿色眼睛看他：“我比她会吸吗？”

Ransom快活地笑了一声，看着Charles把他的鸡巴重新含进嘴里，用低沉的声音回答：“你比我操过的所有婊子都会吸。”

他们一起跌进Ransom的跑车后座，Ransom把Charles翻过去，从车里掏出润滑剂，又把他的裤子扒了下来。他把半管润滑剂都淋在手上，先去抓了一把Charles滴水的阴茎：“吸我的老二让你这么爽？你都流水了。”Charles被他抓得腰都软了，还没反应过来Ransom的手指就捅了进去。他没什么耐心，扩张做得草率，多余的润滑剂顺着Charles的大腿内侧流下去，怪痒的。Charles想去把它们抹掉，但Ransom在那之前就插了进来。

没有充分润滑的弊端此刻显现了出来，Charles实在是太紧了。Ransom皱起眉头，不管Charles的痛呼，又硬是往里挺了一下腰，整根鸡巴就这么操了进去。肉穴又紧又热，被完全包裹的感觉实在是太好，Ransom长呼一口气，接着就这么抽插起来。

他捏着Charles的胯，用背后位操他。渐渐的，Charles因疼痛而发出的叫声变成了舒爽的呻吟，小穴也不再那么逼仄，变得又湿又软，紧紧地包裹着Ransom的阴茎，像是会自己吐水一般往外滴着透明的淫液。“啊……啊啊！那、哪里……嗯嗯……”Charles断断续续地说着，一手撑在皮座上，一手给自己打飞机。“什么？”Ransom说着，故意用力往Charles的前列腺上操去，惹得他发出一声绵长的呻吟，“喜欢我操你这里是吗？”“啊啊！！喜、喜欢……”Charles说着，费力的回过头去看Ransom的眼睛，“……就插这里，唔……喜欢你，插我这儿……啊啊！”

Ransom就着连接的姿势把Charles翻了过来，龟头抵在骚心上转了一圈，Charles几乎要被这一下直接操射出来。Ransom压着他的双腿，凑过去和他接吻，一边吻一边继续操他。Charles被他的舌头和鸡巴同时侵犯，没一会儿就在他怀里小声地呜咽起来：“唔……呜呜！嗯……”“骚货，”Thrombey家的大少爷这么说着，湛蓝的眸子充满笑意地眯起来，“你真是天生就该吃男人的鸡巴，不管是哪张嘴。”

他们在车里干了一轮，然后去了Ransom在附近的一间公寓。Ransom第二次射在Charles里面时身下的人连动弹一根手指的力气都没有了。他从他身上翻下来，在背后伸手抱住他的腰，好一会儿，怀里的人用小而清晰的声音说道：“你有一辆好车。”“嗯哼，”Ransom在他背后回答，声音闷闷的，“归你了宝贝。”

事情就是这么开始的，很简单，也很令人满意。第二天Charles回去的时候发现手机里已经存进了Ransom的电话号码——顺便一说他是开着那辆白色跑车回家的——他本想过个几天再给Ransom打电话，没想到第二天对方就先打了过来：“宝贝你在哪儿？我来接你。”

他们一个礼拜可以约三四次。Ransom出手很阔绰，手表、衣服、车，没有什么他是不给的，只要Charles和他上床。他们在任何Ransom喜欢的地点做爱，家里、餐厅包厢、海边沙滩。Ransom带着他去买东西，然后就在商场的安全通道里做爱，在射精的时候又答应帮他买一条新的领带。Charles觉得自己终于转运了，他是想要绑一个钱多的傻女人或是傻男人，但没想到会这么傻，仿佛自己只要给他操几次，就能从他手里拿到一切想要的东西，更何况他还有那么一张帅脸和一根好鸡巴。

唯一的缺点只有不爱给Charles做扩张，从第一次开始便是如此，每次都是草草地抹几下，然后就急匆匆地插进来。Charles每一次都会痛得额上冒汗，不过这不算什么大事儿，他可以忍耐的，不是吗？毕竟Ransom是真的从不吝啬，只要给的钱足够，他就不会抱怨。

起码一开始的时候他是这么想的。

两个礼拜之后他们再一次约在Ransom的家里，Charles跪在卧室的地板上给Ransom口交，Ransom打开床头柜不知道在捣鼓什么东西，Charles含着他的鸡巴没去在意，只想先给他吸出来一次，就在这时Ransom拍拍他的脸，喊他的名字：“Charles。”

Charles抬头，还在吸Ransom的鸡巴，他用力在龟头嘬了一口，Ransom发出一声爽利的低吼，拍拍自己的大腿。Charles爬上他的大腿坐下，Ransom抱住他的腰：“宝贝，知道我今天要给你什么吗？”Charles眨眨眼睛，摇头，猫咪一般的唇又挑了起来，凑过去用甜蜜的声音问他：“是什么？”Ransom嘴角的笑意愈发抑制不住，他摊开手，让Charles看清了他手里握着的是什么东西：那是一根金条，有七八厘米长。

Charles很确定自己的眼睛一瞬间就看直了：老天，不是他没见过金条，但这是他第一次这么近地看金条。那根金灿灿的小玩意儿就这么躺在Ransom的手心，耀眼的光芒几乎要晃晕Charles的眼睛。他就那么盯着Ransom的手心，语无伦次地开口：“天啊，Ransom，我……”“喜欢吗？”Ransom问，凑过去亲他的嘴角。Charles对上他的眼睛，忙不迭地点头。“想要？”继续点头，同时伸出手，想把那根金条拿过来，但Ransom却把他的手拍开了：“——耐心。”

Charles收回注意力，深深地吐了口气。他坐在Ransom的大腿上，用自己赤条条的下体去摩擦Ransom的阴茎：“求你……求你了Ransom……”富家少爷发出一声闷哼，用那根金条挑起Charles的下巴。Charles没有停下动作，Ransom便握着金条一路滑过他的身体：“别急宝贝，我会给你的……”冰冷的金条沿着脖颈滑到胸口，在红肿的乳头上用力捻了一下，Charles下意识瑟缩着颤抖起来，但只有一秒，就又把自己往Ransom身上贴去。Ransom很满意他的乖驯，他向来是最满意这点的，于是他把Charles拉过来接吻，握住两人的阴茎一起撸动起来。“唔……呼……”Charles被他吻得失神，他有点想射了，但紧接着，一个冰凉的东西抵在了他的后穴上：“——但不是让你用手拿。”

Charles下意识地恐慌起来，他极力压抑自己声音的颤抖，小心翼翼地问道：“……什么意思？”“宝贝，我刚刚发现家里没有润滑剂了，”Ransom答非所问，把那根金条抵在Charles的穴口，来回转了一下，“所以我猜今天我们得用点儿别的法子打开你的小嘴了，明白吗？”

Charles的呼吸骤然一紧，他的唇角挤出一个局促的笑容，抓在Ransom肩膀上的手轻轻颤抖起来：“……好。”“真乖，”Ransom说着，倾身亲吻他的唇瓣，“……我真喜欢你这么乖。”

说着手上一用力，冰凉的金条就这么挤进了Charles的后穴。太凉了，高热的肠道包裹着冰冷的金条，感觉又奇怪又难受，他只能用接吻来转移自己的注意力。“唔……呼嗯……”他喘息着，不安地皱起眉。等这根金条整根没入时Charles不禁在心底松了口气，Ransom的声音又再一次响起：“你一直都这么乖，会让我很想再奖励你一点儿。”

他说着，又从床头柜里摸出第二根金条：“既然你这么喜欢这个，那你这张小嘴能吃下多少，我就给你多少，怎么样？”

Charles是不可能说不的，他们俩都很清楚这一点，于是Ransom开始塞第二根。还是太奇怪了，Charles虽然已经习惯了每次被Ransom粗暴地扩张打开，但好歹每次他用的是手指，而不是这种冷冰冰的东西，以至于他有一种浑身发冷的错觉。但是一想到只要塞进去就是属于自己的了，他就怎么都无法拒绝对方的动作。第二根全部塞进去的时候Charles已经完全瘫软在Ransom的怀里了，抑制不住地颤抖，而Ransom的声音在他头顶响起：“怎么了宝贝，已经吃不下了吗？”“不是！”否认的话冲口而出，等说出口了Charles才发觉自己根本是下意识地回答他的，“吃……吃得下的……啊！”

于是第三根也塞了进来，Charles实在是坐不住了，直接倒在了床上。他不知道自己是什么时候就湿了眼眶，回过神来时眼前已经是一片水雾了，后穴被撑得难受，那些金条太重了，塞得他觉得肚子都要被撕裂了，身体下意识地想让它们出去，可他又偏偏不能那么做。“这么难受吗？要不我们不吃了？”Ransom这般问道，Charles却把手伸到背后，握住了Ransom的手腕：“能……能的……唔……呜呜！”

第四根塞到一半的时候Charles已经哭得喘不上气了，Ransom俯下身亲吻他的唇，Charles抱着他的肩膀慌乱地摇头：“不，不行了……”“真的？”Ransom说着，又转了两下手上的金条，“才进了一半啊……”“不行！”Charles扭动着腰胯，想要把那根插到一半的东西挤出去，“我，我吃不下……唔……”“真可惜。”Ransom说着，把那些金条一根根地抽了出来，红肿的小穴被带着翻出些粉嫩的肉来，在空气里楚楚可怜地一张一翕着。Ransom把那些金条丢在一旁，换上自己的鸡巴插了进去：“你太紧了……我最烦这点，也最喜欢这点。”

终于吃到熟悉的鸡巴令Charles舒爽地连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他用双腿攀上Ransom的腰，无意识地催促起对方：“快……快插我……啊啊！”胀大的阴茎在紧致高热的小穴里来回操干，Charles抑制不住地淫叫起来：“啊……嗯！嗯嗯，就那儿……啊……”“真骚，”Ransom说着，语气半是戏谑半是赞扬，他把Charles拦腰抱起，让他坐在自己身上，用这个姿势继续操他，“你喜欢被我插是吗？喜欢吗小浪货？”

骑乘的姿势让阴茎进得更深，Charles能感觉到Ransom的鸡巴已经顶到了他结肠的位置，这个认知令他浑身都颤抖起来。他倒在Ransom的怀里，小幅度地动腰，用他的鸡巴操自己的肉洞，失神地喃喃呓语：“喜欢……喜欢你插我，唔！嗯嗯……”Ransom用力顶他，手抓住他的胸肉，用揉女人的奶子一样的手法搓揉他的胸部，还故意拧他的奶尖。Charles被他的动作弄得又要哭出来了，想要向后躲却又被Ransom抱着腰抓回来。他凑过去，贴着Charles的鼻尖又问：“那是更喜欢金条，还是更喜欢我的老二？”

Charles一愣，在他怀里只是一个劲地摇头，Ransom的手伸下去抓住他的阴茎，故意抠他的马眼：“怎么不回答？宝贝告诉我，你更喜欢哪个？”“呜呜！”前后夹击的感觉太过激烈，Charles的眼泪一下子又涌了出来，可Ransom并不打算放过他，还是一边操他一边把玩他的阴茎。没过多久Charles扶住Ransom的肩头，带着哭腔艰难地开口：“都……我都喜欢！都喜欢……唔……不行了……让我射啊啊……”

Ransom勾起嘴角，松开了握住他阴茎的手，Charles立刻泄在了他的掌心里。“那就对了，宝贝，都喜欢就对了……”他低头，看着怀里瞳孔涣散的Charles，凑过去在他耳边用近乎气音的声音说道，“……我会把你变成只属于我的婊子。”

等Charles醒来的时候Ransom已经出门了。后穴一阵阵地刺痛，而且一动就能感到腿间一片黏腻，Ransom向来是不帮他清理的，平常Charles也不会说什么，只不过这次他真的有点儿想抱怨了。

忽的，他想起了什么，赶紧拉开了床头柜的抽屉。那里静静地躺着三根金条，还有一张小小的纸条：下次再努力吧，小宝贝。

等下一次上床时再看到Ransom拿出金条，Charles才明白他真的不是在开玩笑。他还是只吃下了三根，那些金条虽然不大，但真的很沉，塞进肚子里的感觉一点儿也不好受，第四根塞到一半Charles就哭喊着让Ransom拿出去。而当性爱结束之后Charles却又会后悔，后悔他怎么就没再多忍耐一下——那可是一根金条啊！

下次一定要忍过去，他这么想着，但之后的两次还是失败了。Charles躺在家里，回想起那种被金条塞满的可怖感觉，害怕得忍不住发抖起来。「或许该让自己先习惯一下。」他想到这儿，把手指伸向了自己的后穴。他本来不想用润滑剂的，因为他知道Ransom不会用，但实际试了一下他还是放弃了：真的太紧了，还十分干涩。他只好又翻出抽屉里的润滑剂，倒在手上再一次插了进去。

Charles还是第一次指奸自己，竟然是为了这种理由。手指进去的过程十分奇怪，他努力回想着Ransom平常会往哪儿去顶，想让自己好受一点儿，终于找到了自己的前列腺的位置。电流一般的快感从后腰席卷全身，晃然间他又感到是Ransom在操自己了。“唔……呼嗯……”他喘息着，忍不住又往那个隐秘的小点上操了几下，本来软塌塌的阴茎立刻充血挺立了起来。“啊！哈啊……”Charles情不自禁地摸上自己的阴茎，一边撸着一边想象是Ransom在操自己的屁股，插在后穴里的手指飞快地抽插起来，最后摁在前列腺上反复搓揉。没过多久，就这么射了出来。

Ransom的短信在这时发了过来，半个小时之后他把Charles接上车，直接伸手钻进了他的卡其裤里摸了一把，眉毛高高挑起：“你自己润滑过了？”Charles的脸还有些红扑扑的，避过他的眼神点头。Ransom很轻易地就塞了一根手指进去，在他的肉穴里打着圈，接着凑过去含住了他的耳垂：“你就这么急着要吃我的老二？骚货，是不是吃不到鸡巴你的小洞就会痒得不行，嗯？”Charles被他的说法搞的愈发脸红，他想否认，他想说我才不是因为这个，我只是为了金条，可他不敢说出口，怕骚了Ransom的兴致，只能一味地逃避他的目光。

他们直接去了Ransom的家，这一次Charles终于吃下了完整的四根金条。

那之后每次Charles都会在Ransom接上他之前给自己做好润滑，不这样做的话他没法吃下三根以上的金条。他躺在浴缸里——这浴缸也是Ransom新给他买的——岔开腿用手指操自己的后面，等待着Ransom上来之后直接拿金条操进来。可是过了几次，他发现仅仅这样还是不够的：Ransom不会每次都给他做好准备的机会。他的欲望来得很快且令人捉摸不定，有一次直接在游轮的天台上操了他，那只是一条商业游轮，除了他们还有许多客人，Charles被插得又痛又怕，既担心有人会突然上来看到他们，又想尽力放松自己以便去吃更多的金条。可他还是太害怕了，结果那一次只吃进了两根就再也吃不下去了。

而且只是用手指润滑的话，也不可能再吃进四根以上的金条。「如果手指不够，那就用别的东西。」Charles是这么想的，于是他给自己买了一套假阳具：从小到大，一共六根，最大的那根做得十分狰狞可怕，看上去好像比Ransom的阴茎还要大些。他想过了，只要一直把这东西插在屁股里，就可以随时随地都能“做好准备”，也就不怕Ransom那些不合时宜的乱发情了。

他虽然也想一开始就用最大的，但到底还是有些害怕，便决定一步步慢慢来。他拿起排在中间的一根，想先试试看。那根假阳具并不算大，用润滑剂淋湿之后，很容易就全部被Charles推进了体内；穿上裤子之后他特地看了一眼全身镜，很完美，没有一点儿破绽。

他就这么一整天屁股里都塞着那根假阳具，不管是在家吃饭还是出门上班。虽然一开始会感觉有点儿奇怪，毕竟一根不属于自己的东西一直插在自己的身体里，谁都会感觉有些异样，可Charles没过多久就习惯了它的存在，这令他感到十分开心，甚至有点儿小得意。第二天的晚上Ransom带他去看电影，看到一半手就往他裤子里伸了进去。他已经知道Charles每次都会做润滑了，便熟门熟路地直接往他的后穴摸去，却没想到摸到了别的什么东西。

Ransom脸色一变，另一只手扣住Charles的下巴，逼迫他把视线从大荧幕上转向自己：“你塞了什么东西进去？”午夜场的人并不多，但总归还是有几个坐在前排，Charles不敢发出什么太大的声音，只好压低了声音回答：“只是假鸡巴……唔！！”令他没想到的，Ransom抓住那根假阳具的根部，直接用它开始操Charles的后穴：“你真是……你怎么这么骚？你一直塞着这玩意儿吗？”

Charles浑身发软，双腿在座位上不停打颤。Ransom把他抱到自己腿上，褪下他的西裤，更加大幅度地用那根假阳具操他的后穴。“呜嗯！唔……只、只有昨天和今天……嗯……啊！”假阳具被Ransom抽了出来，换上了他自己的鸡巴。又硬又热的鸡巴代替了冷冰冰的道具，一塞进去Charles便舒爽地射了出来，精液溅在两人的衣服上，但谁都没空去管它们。Ransom忙着操他，Charles忙着挨操，他努力吃着Ransom的鸡巴，想自己到底还是选错了假阳具，那根真的太小了。就这么猛干了一会儿，Ransom才听见他在自己耳边小声念叨着什么东西：“金……金条……还没塞……呜呜……Ransom……”“会给你的宝贝，”Ransom贴上他的唇吻他，好声哄他，下身却愈发狠戾地操那个湿热柔软的小穴，“等你把老公的鸡巴伺候舒服了就再喂你吃金条，老公对你好不好？”“唔……呜嗯……”Charles被他操得头脑发胀，倚着他的肩膀胡乱点头，“好……好的……”

那天Ransom在影院操了他两次，回到家之后又操了一次，最后Charles直接昏了过去。第二天醒来时他还想再塞金条，但那口小穴早就肿得什么都吃不进去了，他又气又急，Ransom把他抱在怀里笑着哄他：“下次吃进多少就给你双倍，这样行了吧？”Charles恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔：“……我还要双新的皮鞋。”“好，”Ransom说着，用指腹摩挲他的嘴唇，“你这么乖，我当然都给你。”

Charles发誓下次一定要吃够五根金条。他回到家，换了一根假阳具，是第二大的那根，就一直插在自己的穴里。这根真的有点儿大了，Charles好几次都觉得自己一坐下就被操到了前列腺，阴茎一直半勃着流水，令他心烦意燥。他想快一点儿适应这种感觉，但直到下一次Ransom来找他时他都没办法做到，结果还是只吃进了四根。

那之后Charles的小洞就从来没有合上过：不是插着假阳具，就是插着Ransom的鸡巴。Ransom自然是很高兴的，至少Charles没看出他有哪里不满，只感觉每次Ransom操他时都更兴奋了；Charles也很高兴，现在他终于能每次都吃进四根金条了。只不过有时候Ransom会忘记约定，拿下那根假鸡巴之后就直接操进来，Charles对此感到不满，但他知道下一次Ransom会补偿自己，就也不算太生气。

他试着去征服最后一根假阳具，塞入的过程就很艰难，塞进去之后也很难做其他的事情，只好又换了下来。他把这件事告诉了Ransom，那人说：“不如我来帮你。”于是他拿着那根假阳具捅进Charles的后穴，一边塞一边舔弄他的乳头、腰际和阴茎。Charles被他玩得浑身软得像是一滩水，白皙的皮肤泛着不正常的潮红，奶尖红肿着高高挺立在空气里，胸口落满了各种吻痕和齿痕，下体更是一片泥泞，白色和透明的液体沾满了大腿根。“……你看，这不都进去了吗？”Ransom揉着他的奶子和屁股，凑过去吻他，“我就说，你的骚穴这么贪吃，怎么会吃不进呢？”说着拔出那根东西，又把自己送了进去。

那之后Charles每次把最大的假阳具插进去时都会模仿Ransom对自己做的事情，搓揉乳尖，撸自己的阴茎和蛋囊。他还是嫌这些事太麻烦，就又去买了乳夹和跳蛋，这样每次就不用再自己动手了，而且塞进去之后他还能用这些东西帮自己放松下来。于是最大的那根假阳具也被他征服了，他现在可以塞着那根东西若无其事地干别的事情了，Charles还挺为此骄傲的。

几天之后Ransom来找他，把那根假阳具拔出来的时候“咦”了一声：“怎么还是湿的？你刚刚插进去的吗，宝贝？”Charles疑惑地摇头，他是早上起床的时候把它塞进去的，已经过去了半天了。Ransom看了他一会儿，忽然夸张地笑了一声：“哦，天哪，是这样，宝贝你真厉害。”Charles没明白他的意思，Ransom把金条捅进去，熟练地操着他的那一点：“说明你已经会自己湿了啊，Charles宝贝，你果然是一流的婊子。”

Charles这才真正意识到发生了什么：是啊，他的小穴已经习惯被插入、被侵犯了，以至于它已经像女人的阴道那样，自己会变得湿润柔软，方便别人来插他，把他操到高潮。「这没什么不好的，」他被Ransom摁在床上操时想着，努力蒙蔽自己的视野，「这样就能拿更多的金条了，这没什么不对的。」

「——没什么不对的。」

自从意识到这一点之后Charles便无法去无视它，他能感觉到自己永远都是湿着的，甚至好几次感觉自己的后穴淌出了太多的淫水，把外裤都染湿了。他不得不停下手头的工作或者事宜，慌忙溜进附近的卫生间去看看自己裤子的后面有没有出现水渍。他的乳头和下体变得愈发敏感，任何的摩擦，哪怕只是衣物的摩擦都会使它们变得硬挺，然后后面就又会流出水来，等他发现这一点时这已经变成他的本能了。他开始害怕出门，害怕与人们接触，他害怕他们会看穿他随时随地都在流水，就像个永远发情的婊子那样，但他觉得自己明明不是这样的，他只是为了金条，为了更多的钱。

他出门的次数变得越来越少，工作也辞掉了，反正Ransom给他的钱也够他挥霍了。Ransom发现他的变化之后问他要不要搬过去和自己一起住，Charles理所当然地答应了。

他们在Ransom的那件玻璃屋子里住下，开始了无休止的性爱。Ransom会在房间的每一个角落操他，用自己的鸡巴、玩具或是金条塞满他的后穴。第五根金条迟迟塞不进去，Ransom非常贴心地告诉他，塞进去的钞票你也能拿，于是Charles便感激地请求他把百元美金塞进他的后穴。“真乖，”Ransom吻他的额头，像是最温柔的情人，下身却毫不留情地操干着他，“你真的好乖……会自己湿，会自己把洞打开，还会谢谢我操你，你真是我最乖的婊子。”

Charles被他插得脱力，就快要掉到地上，只好紧紧用双臂和双腿缠住对方：“是……呜……嗯啊！我是……啊……最乖的……呜呜！”Ransom和他接吻，在他高潮时把那几个字吐进他的唇间：“——是我的。”

“今晚跟我一起出去吧。”Ransom在吃午饭时对Charles说，Charles愣了一下，想要拒绝但犹豫了。Ransom看出他的忌惮，安慰他：“没事，一个小型聚会而已，只有几个我的熟人。”Charles听到这儿感到了些许安心，便点头答应了。

他时隔许久地穿起了外出穿的衣服，衬衣和黑色长裤，出门前Ransom把那件驼色的大衣给他披上。Charles这才发现自己身上的衣服已经都是Ransom给他买的了，本来他和Ransom的衣品虽然相似但还是有所不同，可自从搬进Ransom的家之后就都让他替自己买衣服了，或者说，他买什么，Charles就穿什么，就好像一个任他打扮的洋娃娃。他现在穿着的每一件衣服的标签都在彰显着属于Ransom的印记，而Charles知道，就算脱下这身衣服，自己身上也到处都是这种“印记”。

等到了那边Charles才发现那是一个小型的舞会，人虽然不多，但也不是“只有几个”。他有些懊恼地瞪了Ransom一眼，那人故作无辜地看回来，凑过去亲他的唇角，同时拍了一掌Charles的臀肉。Charles被他的动作弄得浑身一震，他屁股里还塞着一根振动棒，开关还打开着。这是Ransom给他新买的，要求他“我不操你时就插进去，为我准备好”。

Ransom显然对这种场合游刃有余，有选择性地和人攀谈，对故意过来没话找话的人不屑一顾。Charles想，他曾经也很擅长于做这些表面功夫，甚至能比Ransom做的更好，可现在他只能躲在Ransom身后，努力用大衣遮住自己的下体和屁股，以防被人看出什么端倪。

“……哦，抱歉。”有人和他撞了一下肩膀，Charles抬头，看到一张有些熟悉的脸。对方看到他也愣了一下，继而又看到了他身边的人，脸一下子冷了下来：“……Mr.Drysdale.”Ransom抬头看她，皱起眉头：“你是谁？”

Charles也是这才想起她，是那个邮轮富商的女儿，说起来还是因为她，他才会认识Ransom的。“……Emily？”他问，女孩儿得意地一笑，故意不去理Ransom，仿佛这样就可以报复他曾经对自己的羞辱：“嗨Charles，好久不见！你现在有空吗？不如我们一起……”“不，他没空。”在Charles开口之前，Ransom已经替他做出了回答，他捏住Charles的手腕，笑盈盈地对Emily说到，“你现在可以滚了，小母驴。”

Ransom拉着Charles，找了间休息室把他扔到里面的沙发上。他压着Charles吻他，撕扯他的衣服：“你怎么知道她的名字的？”“唔……以前，嗯，见过一面……”Charles嗫喏着回答，在Ransom握住那根振动棒时颤抖起来。他的后面已经很湿了，淫水流出来滴在铺在他身下的那件驼色大衣上，染出一片深色的水渍。嫣红的小嘴吞吐着黑色的假阳具，流出的透明淫液被快速的抽插打出了白沫。“见过一次记了这么久，为什么？”Ransom压下声音问他，接着嗤笑了一声，“你该不会是想操她吧？”

Charles又开始头晕，那根玩具抵在他的前列腺上不轻不重地震动，让他觉得腰以下酥麻酥麻的，脑子昏昏沉沉，以至于他没怎么想就说出了口：“是……”“真的？”Ransom抽出玩具扔在地上，扶着自己的鸡巴操了进去，“你还能操女人？就用你这具不吃我的老二就没法高潮的身体，你还想去操女人？嗯？”

粗大的阴茎一插到底，Charles大声淫叫起来：“不是！不是！我……那是之前……啊……”“之前？”Ransom冷笑着开始抽插，他一动，那乖顺的湿热小穴像是自己有意识那般，配合着他抽插的动作吞吐着那根青筋虬起的紫红色鸡巴，像是要把两枚卵蛋都吃进去一般，“看看你，你多么能吸，你天生就该被男人操，不含着男人的鸡巴你就活不下去，是不是？”

说着他故意停了下来，狠狠拍了一掌Charles的臀肉。突如其来的痛苦取代了快感，刺激着Charles的大脑，令他一下子哭了起来：“我……我……”“你什么？你痒是吗？”Ransom笑着，扣住Charles的下巴吮吻他的唇瓣，“要不要老公操操你，给你止痒？”Charles哭的更厉害了，Ransom的羞辱令他又羞又怒，却没有办法反驳他，因为他说的都是实话：他就是这样，不被操就没法活下去，而把他变成这副淫荡模样的人正是Ransom，也只有Ransom能帮他活下去。“要……唔、要的……Ransom，唔嗯……老公快操我……啊！！”

粗大的鸡巴终于又开始抽插起来，Charles满足地呻吟着，修长的双腿紧紧缠上Ransom结实的腰腹。时间的概念开始变得模糊不清，Charles知道自己又要被操射了，就在这时，有第三个人的声音闯入了室内：“爸爸，你在这——”

Charles浑身一震，猛地往Ransom的怀里钻去，企图藏起自己的脸。他认得那个声音，他才刚刚听过——是Emily。

“……哈。”过了片刻，女孩儿嘲讽的声音再一次响起，没有了任何装模作样的甜美，剩下的只有满满的刻薄，“我还在想那件大衣是怎么回事……果然是这样，哈哈！你果然……果然也就是个婊子！”

「被认出来了。」Charles在心里绝望地重复着，「被认出来了被认出来了被认出来了。」女孩儿马上会去告诉她所有上流圈的朋友们，这种下流的桃色消息在富人的嘴中总是会流传得很快，用不了多久，整座城市的人都会知道他是个怎样淫荡的骚货，对着男人打开双腿，用上面和下面的小嘴吃男人的鸡巴，甚至求男人把金条塞进自己的洞里。他会被所有人用最下流的眼神看待，他已经没办法再在这儿待下去了。

他不知道Ransom对那女孩儿说了什么，女孩儿又是怎么尖叫着离开的，他都听不到了。好久，他觉得仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，他才听到Ransom的声音在耳边响起：“嘿，宝贝，别听那个疯女人的话。”他抬头，看到Ransom用无比温柔的眼神看着他，凑过来，亲吻他的唇：“她就是个万人骑的妓女罢了，但你不一样。”他捧起Charles的脸，极尽温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，用那双宝石一般的蓝眼睛看进他的眼底：“——你是只属于Ransom·Drysdale的婊子啊。”

圆润的绿色眼眸一瞬间瞠大了，接着又无比安心地闭上。“……对。”Charles拥住Ransom，献上自己樱色的唇、嫣色的乳首、红嫩的小穴，还有所有的一切，“我……我是，只属于你的婊子。”

Ransom黑色的瞳仁深处泛出一股狂热的欣喜，那是一种看到自己大费周折所想达到的目的最终完成时的无上喜悦。但只有一瞬就消失了，或者说，又被他藏了回去。“……真可怜。”他说着，再次吻上Charles的唇，“但没关系，你还有我呢。”

Charles闭上眼，一如既往地顺从地与他接吻，在令人沉溺的吻与快乐之中，终于找到了属于自己的、永恒而安宁的归处。

-END-


End file.
